Protectors of Camp Half-Blood
by Mystic321
Summary: The Fates have a plan to prevent demigods from dying in the Olympians World. Who else is there than the the powerful Winx Club. Watch as two worlds collide and friendships being made. Also romance in there too.
1. The Meeting with the Fates

Prologue

Alfea

At Alfea, Miss Faragonda was sitting in her office with her pet digmole waiting for the students to arrive especially the Winx. The Winx already grown powerful since they have the Butterflix power. She is so proud of them for protecting Alfea and the Magix dimension especially the fairy animals last year.

While she is waiting for them, the three Fates appeared. Faragonda thought they looked like the ancestral witches.

"Who are you?" she asked

"We are the Fates and we have a proposition for you?" one of the Fates answered

"What proposition?" she asked them confused

"We want you to send your strongest fairies, the Winx to our dimension so they can protect and train a camp full of kids with powers so there won't be any death in the upcoming war. They will become protectors of Camp Half Blood."

"Well since they protected this dimension on more than one occasion, I don't see why not." she said

"We're glad that you agree on that. We also want you to send the animal fairy with you so she can have field experience and also she can be a lot of help in the future. We will also leave a crystal ball here and also at Red Fountain since they have boyfriends to check on their progress.

"That's acceptable."

"Tell the fairies about the mission once they get here. We will take our leave now." The Fates ordered before they vanish

Once the Fates left, Faragonda called Griselda.

"Griselda!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Once the Winx and Roxy arrive, tell them to come to my office right away."

"Yes ma'am"

Olympus

On Olympus, Zeus and the rest of the Olympians were having their annual meeting. Zeus was getting frustrated because of migraine and everybody arguing. While they were arguing their heads off, the Fates appear.

"What are you three doing here?!" he exclaimed

"Drama queen" the other gods thought

"We are here to tell you that you are going to get back up for the upcoming war whether you like it or not." the Fates

"What?!" The Olympians exclaimed

"We are tired of so many children from the camp dying because you can't protect them so we are sending backup from a different dimension who knows what they're doing." The Fates explained

"Who are they?" Athena asked curiously

"They are the Winx and another fairy who's also their friend. They are protective of their friends and they never abandon each other for anything. They are older than the kids, which are why we assigned them as protectors because no one dies in that dimension. They all have a pure heart and never go astray from their path."

"Wow" the Olympians awed in surprise

"With all that said and done, we have a few conditions that you guys need to follow and that means you Zeus.

"Fine what are they?" Zeus said feeling a migraine coming.

"First Zeus will allow them free reign of the sky since they're fairies. The rest of the gods and goddesses will support them as if they're their own children since they have powers similar to yours. Second, since we determine the Fates of others, you will not recruit Bianca and Thalia into the hunt, Artemis. They will be trained by the Winx and none of them would die. You will also not try to recruit the Winx either.

"But….."Artemis said confusedly

One of the Fates raised their hand up "No buts, we know that you are going to Maine with your hunters to kill the Manticore and also recruit Bianca, but she has a brother who she cared for deeply. At the end of the quest, which we know will happen; Thalia will want to become a hunter to avoid the Great Prophecy. But the Winx will stop her from doing that."

"Why would they stop her? Being a hunter is not that bad." Artemis asked

"They will explain their reasoning later but they will tell you that being immortal can get lonely at times especially if their friends and families grow old and die while you stay young."

"That's a good reason." Athena said

"So everybody agrees with the conditions." The Fates asked

Everybody nod their head.

"Good. They will arrive here in two days before the Manticore attacks Hades' children to explain to you everything about the situation. When they arrive, you will not blast them to bits Zeus understands?"

"Yes" Zeus answered.

"Good we will take our leave now." The Fates bowed to them and then vanished.

"Wow that was a meeting. At least nobody's going to die in this war now that we have backup." Apollo sighed and smiled

"I agreed" Hera said "We should prepare for their arrival in two days.


	2. New Year and A New Adventure

Ch.1 New Year and a New Adventure

Bloom's P.O.V

I was getting off the bus and walking through the entrance of my favorite college. I was so happy to see my friends again that I can't wait to start another awesome year with them. When I arrived, I saw Stella drawing up new fashion ideas, Musa listening to her music, Tecna is texting Timmy, Aisha was talking to Flora about something. Roxy was playing with Artu.

"Hi guys, how's your summer been?" I happily asked them

"My summer's been fantastic!" Stella said with a smile while hugging her.

While everybody was telling each other about their summers, Griselda walked up to them.

"Bloom"

"Yes Mrs Griselda" Bloom said

"Miss Faragonda wants you, Roxy, and the rest of the girls to go to her office. She said that it's urgent" Griselda said

"Thanks Griselda, but do you know what's so urgent?" Bloom asked

"No, she didn't tell me but you should get over there. You can leave your stuff here." Griselda answered.

"I understand. We didn't want to keep her waiting. C'mon guys." Bloom told the group as they head to Miss Faragonda office.

'They are great kids.' Griselda thought before continuing her duties.

When they arrived at her office, she told them to come in.

"Hi Miss Faragonda, Griselda told us that you have something urgent to tell us."Bloom said with a smile

"Yes please take a seat. This may take a while." Faragonda

As the group settled down,Miss Faragonda starts explaining the proposition.

"What do you know about Greek mythology?"

"Not much why." Tecna answered

"Because Tecna everything about Greek Mythology is vital for your next mission." Miss Faragonda said

"What mission Miss Faragonda?" Aisha asked

"Before I tell you all the mission, the Fates wants to show you a couple of videos of past heroic acts so you can get a glimpse of what's to come."

"The Fates?" Musa asked confusedly

"The Fates are three individuals who determine the fates of others and can tell if a person is going to die."

"Cool!" they all said and smiled at each other

"Can we watch that video now Miss Faragonda?" Roxy asked

"Of course Roxy. I'll be in the other room so you can watch the video. Call me when you are done." Miss Faragonda ordered before she leaves

Few minutes later

After they watch the video with Tecna recording it. They were surprised that the kids also have powers and can fight with weapons like the specialists.

"So you all watch the video." Mrs. Faragonda asked asked as she walked into the room

"Yes . Why did you show us the video? What does it have to do with the mission? Tecna asked being the smartest one in the group

"To answer your questions Tecna, I showed all of you the video to get a glimpse of the monsters you have to face. The monsters won't be affected by the powers you have now. The mission is that you have to protect the children from these monsters. Also you have to protect them from dying at any cost. This is your biggest mission yet. Do you accept it?" asked

"Yes we accept the mission." Bloom answered with determination

"I am glad. Now I have something to counter the monsters' powers. These are celestial necklaces(in the shape of butterflies). They will boost your powers and also have the power to destroy them like the celestial bronze the demigods use on their weapons." Mrs. Faragonda said

"Thanks Mrs. Faragonda, these necklaces will be useful for the mission." Stella thanked her

"One more thing. Go to the Magix archives and find a book on Greek Mythology. You need it for the mission and also prepare to leave in two days and meet with the Olympians." Mrs Faragonda ordered.

"Of course . We will be leaving now." Bloom said as she and the Winx walked out of the room

2 days later

Camp Half-Blood

At Camp Half-Blood, the campers are doing their usual activities. Percy was flying with Blackjack. Annabeth was teaching a Greek class to the younger kids. Thalia was assisting Clarisse in sword fighting. While everybody are doing their daily activities, Chiron walked out of the Big House and announce that there's going to be a meeting and the head coy colors are required to be there.

"Do you think this is about Luke? Percy asked Annabeth.

"Maybe." She answered while going to the training arena to get Thalia.

With all the head counselors gathered at the big house, they started whispering to each other about what the meeting is about.

"Ok. Be quiet now. The real meeting is going to be with the Olympians on Olympus. I don't know what the meeting is about since they didn't tell me about it. Dionysus will teleport everybody to Olympus so everyone hold on tight." Chiron said

At Olympus

When they arrived at Olympus, they saw their parents talking to each other


End file.
